The field of photovoltaics generally relates to multi-layer materials that convert sunlight directly into DC electrical power. The basic mechanism for this conversion is the photovoltaic effect, first observed by Antoine-Cesar Becquerel in 1839, and first correctly described by Einstein in a seminal 1905 scientific paper for which he was awarded a Nobel Prize for physics. In the United States, photovoltaic (PV) devices are popularly known as solar cells or PV cells. Solar cells are typically configured as a cooperating sandwich of p-type and n-type semiconductors, in which the n-type semiconductor material (on one “side” of the sandwich) exhibits an excess of electrons, and the p-type semiconductor material (on the other “side” of the sandwich) exhibits an excess of holes, each of which signifies the absence of an electron. Near the p-n junction between the two materials, valence electrons from the n-type layer move into neighboring holes in the p-type layer, creating a small electrical imbalance inside the solar cell. This results in an electric field in the vicinity of the metallurgical junction that forms the electronic p-n junction.
When an incident photon excites an electron in the cell into the conduction band, the excited electron becomes unbound from the atoms of the semiconductor, creating a free electron/hole pair. Because, as described above, the p-n junction creates an electric field in the vicinity of the junction, electron/hole pairs created in this manner near the junction tend to separate and move away from junction, with the electron moving toward the electrode on the n-type side, and the hole moving toward the electrode on the p-type side of the junction. This creates an overall charge imbalance in the cell, so that if an external conductive path is provided between the two sides of the cell, electrons will move from the n-type side back to the p-type side along the external path, creating an electric current. In practice, electrons may be collected from at or near the surface of the n-type side by a conducting grid that covers a portion of the surface, while still allowing sufficient access into the cell by incident photons.
Such a photovoltaic structure, when appropriately located electrical contacts are included and the cell (or a series of cells) is incorporated into a closed electrical circuit, forms a working PV device. As a standalone device, a single conventional solar cell is not sufficient to power most applications. As a result, solar cells are commonly arranged into PV modules, or “strings,” by connecting the front of one cell to the back of another, thereby adding the voltages of the individual cells together in electrical series. Typically, a significant number of cells are connected in series to achieve a usable voltage. The resulting DC current then may be fed through an inverter, where it is transformed into AC current at an appropriate frequency, which is chosen to match the frequency of AC current supplied by a conventional power grid. In the United States, this frequency is 60 Hertz (Hz), and most other countries provide AC power at either 50 Hz or 60 Hz.
One particular type of solar cell that has been developed for commercial use is a “thin-film” PV cell. In comparison to other types of PV cells, such as crystalline silicon PV cells, thin-film PV cells require less light-absorbing semiconductor material to create a working cell, and thus can reduce processing costs. Thin-film based PV cells also offer reduced cost by employing previously developed deposition techniques for the electrode layers, where similar materials are widely used in the thin-film industries for protective, decorative, and functional coatings. Common examples of low cost commercial thin-film products include water impermeable coatings on polymer-based food packaging, decorative coatings on architectural glass, low emissivity thermal control coatings on residential and commercial glass, and scratch and anti-reflective coatings on eyewear. Adopting or modifying techniques that have been developed in these other fields has allowed a reduction in development costs for PV cell thin-film deposition techniques.
Furthermore, thin-film cells have exhibited efficiencies approaching 20%, which rivals or exceeds the efficiencies of the most efficient crystalline cells. In particular, the semiconductor material copper indium gallium diselenide (CIGS) is stable, has low toxicity, and is truly a thin film, requiring a thickness of less than two microns in a working PV cell. As a result, to date CIGS appears to have demonstrated the greatest potential for high performance, low cost thin-film PV products, and thus for penetrating bulk power generation markets. Other semiconductor variants for thin-film PV technology include copper indium diselenide, copper indium disulfide, copper indium aluminum diselenide, and cadmium telluride.
Some thin-film PV materials may be deposited either on rigid glass substrates, or on flexible substrates. Glass substrates are relatively inexpensive, generally have a coefficient of thermal expansion that is a relatively close match with the CIGS or other absorber layers, and allow for the use of vacuum deposition systems. However, when comparing technology options applicable during the deposition process, rigid substrates suffer from various shortcomings during processing, such as a need for substantial floor space for processing equipment and material storage, expensive and specialized equipment for heating glass uniformly to elevated temperatures at or near the glass annealing temperature, a high potential for substrate fracture with resultant yield loss, and higher heat capacity with resultant higher electricity cost for heating the glass. Furthermore, rigid substrates require increased shipping costs due to the weight and fragile nature of the glass. As a result, the use of glass substrates for the deposition of thin films may not be the best choice for low-cost, large-volume, high-yield, commercial manufacturing of multi-layer functional thin-film materials such as photovoltaics.
In contrast, roll-to-roll processing of thin flexible substrates allows for the use of compact, less expensive vacuum systems, and of non-specialized equipment that already has been developed for other thin film industries. PV cells based on thin flexible substrate materials also exhibit a relatively high tolerance to rapid heating and cooling and to large thermal gradients (resulting in a low likelihood of fracture or failure during processing), require comparatively low shipping costs, and exhibit a greater ease of installation than cells based on rigid substrates. Additional details relating to the composition and manufacture of thin film PV cells of a type suitable for use with the presently disclosed methods and apparatus may be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,310,281, 6,372,538, and 7,194,197, all to Wendt et al. These patents are hereby incorporated into the present disclosure by reference for all purposes.
As noted previously, a significant number of PV cells often are connected in series to achieve a usable voltage, and thus a desired power output. Such a configuration is often called a “string” of PV cells, and can be formed, for example, using conductive tabs or ribbons, where a given tab electrically connects one polarity of a first cell to the opposite polarity of an adjacent cell. Alternatively, cells may be interconnected to form strings by monolithic integration techniques, i.e., by creating the electrical connections between cells in situ on the continuous substrate. Further details about forming modules of photovoltaic cells can be found in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009-0255565-A1 (corresponding to application Ser. No. 12/364,440 filed Feb. 2, 2009), which is hereby incorporated by reference into the present disclosure.
Due to their delicate nature, unprotected flexible thin film solar cells and strings are susceptible to various forms of damage, ranging from mechanical handling to debris inclusions. Thus, it is beneficial to provide protection from these hazards following the last material deposition step. Ideally, a protective layer such as an adhesive film may be incorporated into the cell or string and provide protection throughout the product lifespan. However, thin film cells are often susceptible to heat damage at temperatures approaching setting conditions of many lamination materials, so that laminating an adhesive film onto a thin film cell may cause undesirable damage to the underlying cell. Similarly, thin film cells may experience heat damage at the setting temperatures of inks that are commonly used to print a collection grid onto a cell.
Yet another problem for thin film PV cells is a phenomenon known as “light soaking,” whereby hot/dark environments such as those used in gridline ink and interconnect epoxy curing may cause the cell to go into a hibernation state. The cell then must be exposed to specific doses of irradiation to recover, adding complications to testing and binning steps. Furthermore, matching thermal expansion coefficients while selecting inexpensive and chemically compatible materials for use in fabrication stringing steps, such as epoxies, ribbons, dielectrics and the like, may be challenging. Thus, a method whereby the number of interconnecting materials deposited following collection grid deposition is significantly reduced or eliminated, where the cell material would experience fewer, shorter, or lower intensity thermal exposures, and/or where the cells or strings could be encapsulated following the last material deposition step, would be a significant advance in the art.